Ground-water is the most dependable and widespread source of drinking water. In many parts of the world it is the only source of water. Despite being a relatively safe source for human consumption, groundwater suffers from various chemical and mineral contaminations including fluoride ions. Long term consumption of such water (fluoride ion concentrations above 1 ppm) can cause damaged and discolored teeth (dental fluorosis) and debilitating bone ailments (skeletal fluorosis) which are irreversible. The only way out is to prevent the intake of fluoride ions. The first and most obvious step towards this is identification of safe sources of groundwater.
Two-thirds of all fluoride salts mined is used in the electrolysis of aluminum and the production of steel. Fluoride salts are also used in the industrial production of ceramics, enamels, glass fibers, cement and agrichemicals. There is a need to monitor levels of fluoride ions for safety not only in drinking water, but in lakes, swimming pools, industrial waste, and agricultural run-off. Thus, there is a growing market for simple and affordable fluoride ion detection systems. Current fluoride detection kits are not well suited for individual/local use, besides being relatively expensive and requiring personnel training in order to be properly used.